


Of Use

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to be of use to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Use

Gabriel adores Sam. From his goofy smiles to his proportional dick. But sometimes the boy drives him just a little crazy.

Like now. Sam is doing laundry. Laundry!

He’s sleeping with an archangel and he’s washing his own clothes. “I can snap them clean,” Gabriel points out from his perch on a dryer.

Sam shakes the unruly mop that passes for hair. ” I can do it.”

“But this is boring,” Gabriel complains.

Sam just shrugs and folds another shirt. “You could go help Cas,” he suggests.

Gabriel sighs and decides to do just that.

***

“Now you’re doing dishes!” Gabriel gripes from where he sits on the kitchen counter in Bobby’s kitchen.

See? Sam’s just wasting time.

Sam laughs and flicks suds at Gabriel. “No one said you had to watch.”

“But I could have them done like that,” Gabriel says, snapping to demonstrate.

“I know you could.”

Gabriel huffs. “Then let me.”

“Gabriel,” Sam sighs. “I’m not using you to wash dishes.”

Gabriel scowls and snaps from the room.

***

“Why does me doing things myself bug you?” Sam asks, during post sex cuddling.

Gabriel thinks asking him questions post sex isn’t fair. “I could do those boring things for you.”

Sam drops a kiss to his shoulder. “Yeah, but I should get used to it.”

He sounds cautious. Gabriel doesn’t like that.

He adores Sam, okay? Sam shouldn’t sound like Gabriel won’t be there. “Hey, kiddo, I’m too fond of you to split just yet.”

Sam turns on his side. “Oh.”

Then Gabriel gets it. “Sam, I’m not…” He drapes himself over Sam. “I want to be of use to you. As long as you have use for me.”

Sam turns his head. “What if that’s a long time?”

“Longer the better.” He kisses Sam’s shoulder. “Take the rest of your life”


End file.
